


Cottontail

by Shinocchi



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinocchi/pseuds/Shinocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Noiz returned from his business trip, Aoba thought that they'd finally have some personal time together after the one week separation.</p><p>But Noiz was occupied with other priorities, slowly testing Aoba's endurance limit. But little did Aoba know that the nineteen-year-old had something planned out for them.</p><p>Something better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cottontail

**Author's Note:**

> This fic took place after [Welcome Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1565693) in my head but it's fine to read it as a separate story.
> 
> The idea was bounced off by tumblr user [Seffa](http://aobaserageki.tumblr.com/). Thank you for the inspiration. 
> 
> The name of this story was suggested by none other but [Sarah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire). THANK YOU SO MUCH BB! I suck in naming and aww this name :")
> 
> I initially wanted to write a 100% PWP but ended up with a 90% porn piece instead. 
> 
> The butt plug in this story looks like [this](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/212cjVTeMiL._SY300_.jpg), if it helps with the picture in your head lol
> 
> Self-beta'd and I apologize for an errors or mistakes. 
> 
> p/s: Take this as a celebration of NoiAo appearances (the kiss!) in the DMMd anime? ww

"I'll talk to you soon."

The voice on the other side sounded rushed. It wasn't too hard for Aoba to notice the way Noiz had kept his words short, probably couldn't wait to cut the line off so that he could attend to more important matters.

"Alright. Take care."

With a heavy heart, Aoba hung up the call, without waiting for Noiz to bid a proper farewell.

Slumping on the bed, Aoba gave out a loud sigh. Noiz had been out of the country for a week. For the past few days, he had been very busy and the time they spent on the line - either via voice or video calls - was shortened to minutes instead of the usual long hours they'd spent updating each other about their everyday life. Aoba knew that he should feel grateful to even have the time to talk to Noiz, considering the possibility that Noiz might be so caught up with work that he wouldn’t even get the chance to hear his voice. Sometimes he wondered if he was too attached to Noiz. The young man needed to grow up; he needed to deal with real life situations, to see the world at the same time and Aoba never wanted to become a burden for him. Even when he'd force an almost natural sounding "don't worry" at the nineteen-year-old, there was no way he could ignore the squeeze in his heart, and the way various possibilities forcing their way into his already overloaded thoughts.

He was here, in Germany, because he trusted Noiz. And that should be it.

Noiz would be home tomorrow, anyway. That thought acted effectively as a reassurance for Aoba as he dozed off to sleep, his last thought being what to cook for dinner as a welcome home treat for Noiz.

 

He was supposed to greet Noiz at the airport, but the younger one had decided to play his own game by returning earlier than planned, successfully surprising Aoba and almost earning a few rounds of smacking for hiding things from him. But Aoba being Aoba, there was no way he could stay mad at Noiz, not when his boyfriend’s intention was all about him. Seeing Noiz appearing from the doorway and hearing his voice as he mumbled hotly against his ear were more than enough to drive the frustration away from Aoba. The moment he saw Noiz's smile, he found his heart softened, his hand reaching up to ruffle on his young boyfriend's hair as he returned his smile with a cheerful one of his own.

The gentle "Welcome home, you've done a great job" warmed Noiz's heart in ways he couldn't imagine as he enveloped Aoba into his arms, breathing in the familiar, long-awaited scent of his boyfriend as he muttered a soft "I'm home" back at Aoba, at where he belonged.

Noiz's warmth was all Aoba needed; it was all the older one desperately wanted to feel against his skin after being separated from Noiz for so long. A week felt like a year, or even longer. He wanted to cling onto Noiz for as long as he could, temporarily forgetting everything else in the world and solely indulging himself in this comfortable exclusive space of theirs.

But.

They managed to fall into bed together, more like Noiz forcing Aoba to go back to sleep after he’d woke him up for the late night surprise. But that was it. Seeing how desperate Noiz had wanted to touch him from their multiple video calls, Aoba assumed that he would never get enough time to even breathe once Noiz had his hands on him. He was almost prepared to feel Noiz's skin against him, touching every inch of it and spreading warmth all over his body, giving him the ecstasy he long yearned for. The passion _they_ long yearned for. But it didn't come and he found himself staring blankly at the ceiling in their dark room, with Noiz snoring peacefully beside him, hands wrapping his waist. He must be very tired; the switch of flight schedule must have worn him out, plus he might be experiencing a certain extent of jetlag. So Aoba merely left him be, trying very hard to ignore the burning passion coiling the pit of his stomach. His boyfriend's hand, which was dangerously close to his crotch, not helping at all in calming himself down.

It was an unpleasant position and all he could do was forcing himself back to sleep and praying that morning would arrive earlier.

 

When morning came, Aoba found himself being overly attached to their bed. He didn't even notice it when Noiz woke up beside him, wrapped him in his arms and gave him a few pecks on the cheeks, on his neck, and on his body before the younger one scrambled out of bed. It was almost noon when he woke up with a start, the empty bed had him eyeing around frantically before he hurried out of the room just to find Noiz in his study room, hologram screens up and typing furiously on his keyboard.

"Noiz," he called out, standing at the doorframe and staring at the foreign language now sliding all over the hologram screens.

"You've finally woken up," Noiz responded nonchalantly, fingers still dancing gracefully on the keyboard. "It's almost noon. Did you sleep until this late everyday when I wasn't around?"

Aoba gave him a pout which Noiz wasn't fast enough to catch. When he looked up from the screen, he saw Aoba still standing a few feet away from him, seemingly without any intention to come closer.

"What's wrong?" he asked, curious. Usually, by this time, Aoba would've come over, hovering over him with a cup of coffee and sometimes, a plate of snacks. "Don't tell me..." Noiz gave out a small smirk. "You finally found out what I did to you when you were asleep?"

"W-wh--"

That seemed to do the trick. As if on cue, Aoba stormed towards the nineteen-year-old, scowling deeply and glaring at him.

"What did you do to me when I was asleep?" he raged, spitting out every word through gritted teeth.

Noiz's smirk deepened. "What do you think?"

Clicking his tongue, Aoba pulled back and crossed his arms, towering over the smug brat as he gave him a sideway glare.

"Don't try to play that trick on me," he said. But Noiz gave out an amused hum as he stood up, leaning forward so that his face was nearer to Aoba.

"How would you know?" His voice was filled with obvious tease as he eyed Aoba mischievously. "You would've moaned so loud when I touched you and you wouldn’t even know, seeing how deep you slept."

That successfully painted a deep tint of red on Aoba's cheeks.

"You wouldn't!" he retorted. Before he could say anything else, though, Noiz had reached out to pull him over by the wrist, making him straddle on his thighs as he grinned tastefully at him.

"I didn't, but your sleeping face was so cute I couldn't help giving them some love," the younger man whispered, inching his mouth nearer to Aoba's neck with every word that had managed to slip through his lips as he gave the tender skin a ghostlike lick before he planted his lips firmly against it.

Whatever retorts Aoba had seemed to have vanished into thin air upon feeling Noiz's breath against his skin. It had been so long, anyway, and all he'd managed to do was merely imagining the exact same warmth now traveling up his back. The soft and wet sensation against his neck where Noiz was leaving sporadic kisses almost drew soft moans out of his mouth.

This was exactly what he wanted. Noiz's warm breath, Noiz's body warmth, Noiz's husky voice; everything that could push him to the edge was here, all in one place.

He needed Noiz more than he thought.

But Noiz's movements stopped and he felt the warmth leaving him, as fast as when it'd come. Curious, he opened his eyes to see Noiz had his gaze back on the hologram screen, seemingly unconcerned of the frustrated man now pouting at him on his laps.

"Noiz?" Unsure of what was happening, Aoba called out, just to be responded by one of Noiz's emotionless tone that told him that he wasn't going to get what he wanted any sooner.

"Sorry, Aoba, it’s an emergency. I took a day off today to catch up with work. Do you mind making me a cup of coffee? Thanks."

That was all Noiz had to say. Suddenly left hanging, Aoba could only nod as he struggled out of Noiz's embrace.

It was totally understandable. Noiz had his own responsibilities; in fact, he had important real-world duties that he needed to handle. He was a working man, after all. And the reason why he was so caught up with all of these was because of Aoba. He'd promised to give Aoba a comfortable life when Aoba gave him the nod to move to Germany with him. The growing man had his priorities, and Aoba should be considerate of that. He shouldn't interfere with any of his matters.

Swallowing his frustration down his throat, Aoba was about to leave the room when Noiz gripped his wrist, pulling him back and giving him a smile before he planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Love you."

That momentary affection did nothing but reignited the burning desire in Aoba. He had no one else but himself to blame for falling into the inescapable routine which Noiz had lured him into.

This addicting, dangerous routine which Noiz had deemed "normal".

 

Noiz was indeed home. Physically, at least. Aoba wouldn't have imagined a day to come when he would crave so much for physical affection it was becoming unbearable. And the funny thing was, Noiz was back in his vicinity for barely hours and he was already aching to touch and to be touched. His boyfriend was still busy with his work. Whenever Aoba peeked through the door gap, he would see the younger male typing furiously on the keyboard, a stern expression plastered on his face without a care of his surroundings.

It left Aoba with no choice but to distract himself with other matters, just like how he’d do when Noiz wasn’t around. He was so close to touching himself again but as the ironic thought of having to settle his own “problems” when the person who was supposed to be responsible of it was just a few feet away from him, he gave up, sighing loudly as he opened up his Coil to replay some of the German lessons recordings Noiz had installed in his Coil for him.

 

 

"Noiz? Do you want to eat out for dinner?"

Another few hours later, Aoba knocked softly on the door, just in time to see Noiz leaning back against his office chair as he turned around to look at Aoba.

"Can we have a take-in? There're some more stuff that I need to settle," Noiz said, eyes still glued on the piece of paper he'd just picked up from the desk.

"You’ve been working over the clock now," Aoba responded, a hand on his hip as he leaned against the doorframe. "Can't it wait till tomorrow?"

Finally, Noiz looked up. And Aoba almost regretted for his retort upon seeing the exhausted look in his eyes.

"Sorry, Aoba. These are urgent," Noiz stressed, waving the pieces of paper in front of him before he settled them back on the desk.

Aoba gave out a sigh. "Okay then."

He left the door slightly open and Noiz could hear his broken German from outside of the door as he called for their dinner. Aoba had been picking up the language pretty well these days, and although Noiz had never said it out loud to him, he was actually pretty proud of him.

 

He didn't know how long time had passed when he heard another knock on the door and Aoba was standing at the doorframe again, pointing behind him with his thumb.

"Dinner's here. Do you want to eat first?"

Noiz looked at the time on his Coil. It was already 8:00 p.m., which meant that he had been working for a non-stop 12 hours. Giving out a stretch, he stood up, making his way to where Aoba was standing before he stopped and stared at the smaller man in front of him.

"What?" Aoba asked upon realizing that Noiz had halted his tracks, the gaze he felt at the back of his neck so strong he was almost getting goosebumps from it.

"Are you okay?" Noiz asked, inching nearer to Aoba and wrapping him into a hug, his hands encircling Aoba’s waist as he pulled his boyfriend closer.

"I'm fine," Aoba answered briefly, turning his head away, a poor attempt to avoid Noiz's searing stare.

"You're not," Noiz muttered, leaning forward to breathe into Aoba's ear and effectively engulfing Aoba in a wave of chills.

What a great time to be sharp, young man, Aoba thought angrily, a scowl added onto his already bitter-looking face. When he took too long to respond, Noiz gave out a soft sigh as he turned his face over, grabbing onto his chin and forcing him to look straight into his eyes.

"What's wrong, Aoba?" he asked, the hands on Aoba's hips tightened, causing their abdomens to stick against each other as Aoba yelped, momentarily distracted by the sudden affection as he placed his hands against Noiz's chest, trying to create a gap between them.

It was tough. He had been doing such a great job in controlling himself for the entire day but now that Noiz was so near to him, he couldn't help but shiver reflexively in his embrace. Noiz's familiar scent consumed him from the inside as his felt his breath hitch, the heat rising to his face upon realizing that Noiz was smirking at him.

"Ah, I see." He heard Noiz's low, husky voice before he felt the grip on his waist softened. Without warning, he was pulled into the room, where Noiz spun him around and pinned him against the door, immediately capturing his 'what?' away with his lips as he occupied his mouth with his tongue, giving Aoba no break at all to breathe.

The kiss was wet, sloppy but incredibly good. Noiz wasn't too much of a kisser himself but just because it was Noiz that was greedily ravaging his mouth, he found the heat within him increased in a rapid pace that left him breathing open-mouthed for air once Noiz separated their kiss. Beneath glossy eyes, he witnessed the way Noiz darted his tongue out to lick his lips, and that same lips were then press against his neck in the next second, without allowing him any time to recover from the lack of oxygen in his lungs.

"N-Noiz..." he called out, but what he meant to say immediately turned into a choked moan when Noiz sucked a mouthful of the lump on his throat, the loud wet sound returning the heat into his loins. Firmly pinned against the door with Noiz's hands forming a cage by his sides, Aoba could do nothing but clung weakly onto Noiz, hands clutching on Noiz's shoulder and feeling his knees weakened with every suck Noiz gave to his skin.

It felt like forever before Noiz left his skin alone. Panting heavily, Aoba managed to catch a glimpse of Noiz's smirk before he was suddenly scooped up by the younger man. The door was opened and before he knew it, Noiz was leading them to their bedroom, where he closed the door behind him and gently placed Aoba on their king-sized bed.

"Noiz?"

"By the way, Aoba," Noiz interrupted, hands now freeing a few of the buttons on his shirt before he shot Aoba a teasing look. "I wanted to give it to you tomorrow but you seemed so eager today I can't help but wanting to give you earlier."

"Huh?" As Aoba perked a curious eyebrow, Noiz walked towards their wardrobe, where he retrieved a small box, wrapped nicely in green, and placed it beside Aoba.

"I got you something from Japan," Noiz whispered, leaning forward and putting the small wrapped box in Aoba's hand. "It's a highly recommended product from the local supplier."

By now, Aoba already had an idea of what this whole thing was about. But he didn't want to jump so fast into conclusion so instead, he gave Noiz a questionable stare before he shifted his gaze to the box in his hand.

"Don't you want to open it?" Noiz urged, almost sounding amazed.

Aoba almost rolled his eyes at him but his lime-green eyes were especially mesmerizing under the dimmed bedroom light, capturing Aoba's attention the moment he fixed his gaze on them. Swallowing thickly, he started unwrapping the “present” with trembling fingers.

What appeared out of the box managed to make him roll his eyes.

"Why am I not surprised?" he snapped, eyeing Noiz fervently and refusing to take another look at the item in his hand.

It was a butt plug. But not just another butt plug - it was a bunny tail butt plug.

When Noiz said he wanted to try _everything_ , he was indeed dead serious about it.

“What makes you get this?” Aoba asked with a scowl, though the faint tint of pink gracing his features betrayed the sternness of his voice.

“It reminded me of a promise.”

Bewildered, Aoba continued staring at the brat, almost throwing the box at him when the other gave him a mischievous smirk instead.

“Remember when I said I’d treat you like a rabbit?”

.

..

...

Ah. 

So that’s what it is.

“Are you actually serious about that?”

“I told you I want to try everything with you.”

When Aoba gave him a jaw drop look, Noiz let out a small chuckle.

“I’m gonna make the mental image you had back then come true,” Noiz’s voice dropped into a hot whisper as he shifted nearer to Aoba, placing his hand on top of the other’s and taking the butt plug out of the box with his free hand. “Don’t worry, it’s safe.”

“That’s not really the point, though,” Aoba muttered as he fixed his attention at the furry item Noiz was waving in front of him. When Noiz playfully swiped the soft fur across his face, he groaned and pushed Noiz away.

“Cut it out,” Aoba complained, turning around so that his back was facing Noiz but not long after, a weight was added against his back as Noiz leaned forward to nuzzle their cheeks together.

“Wanna try?” Noiz whispered.

Aoba gave him a sideway glare, momentarily allowing the option to run through his brain before he gave out a loud sigh.

“Since you’ve bought it…”

The sigh of relief he heard in his ears somehow lifted the weight off both his chest and his back as Noiz straightened himself up, turning Aoba around before he kissed him on the forehead.

“You’re gonna enjoy this,” he said teasingly before he urged Aoba to take off his clothes. While Aoba silently complied, Noiz moved out of the bed and fumbled around the drawer of their bedside table, retrieving a bottle of lube. Uncapping the small bottle, he poured a good amount on the tip of the butt plug, ensuring that it was well-prepared before he poured another decent amount on his palm, wetting his fingers with the slick material. Unable to keep his eyes off Noiz’s every action, Aoba gulped as he laid down his back, taking deep breaths and preparing to surrender to his fate.

He felt the mattress sank beside him and he opened his eyes just in time to feel a soft peck against his cheek, leaving his skin as fast as it came before Noiz pulled back to spread his knees open, now kneeling comfortably in between his legs.

“Relax.” Noiz breathed, planting sporadic kisses along Aoba’s inner thighs and feeling his muscles tensed with his every touch.

Swallowing again and again, Aoba covered his eyes with the back of his hand as he bit on his lower lip, almost drawing blood out of it when he felt the cold sensation of the lube against his hole. He wasn’t even hard yet and realizing that, Noiz took his length into his palms, giving it a few strokes before he inched his finger into Aoba’s hole. Of course Noiz had fingered him before; the way his finger gracefully sank impossibly deep into him ignited a sense of indefinable heat that coiled in Aoba’s stomach.

Adding on to the twist and curve of his fingers inside him, Noiz proceeded to palm the swell in between his legs, his fingertips skillfully scratching on the length, skidding along the underside and flicking at the tip, drawing out a small noise from the deep of Aoba’s throat. He knew that Noiz was taking advantage of his limit. Teasing touches weren’t something he could ever get used to no matter how hard he tried and Noiz knew that. All that his boyfriend was doing now were featherlike touches, intending to evoke more moans out of Aoba; and if he ever did it properly, he’d be able to draw out _more_ than just gagged, controlled moans out of him.

He could feel Noiz’s hot breath against the tip of his length, and he removed his hand to free his view just in time to see Noiz palming on his sensitive skin as the younger man looked up and gave him a suggestive smirk before he flicked his tongue against the slit. That unexpected arousal caused Aoba to arch his back, urging him to grip on the bed frame before he could roll off the bed. But it was proven unnecessary after all when Noiz held onto his hip, limiting his movements and holding him in place. He was so focused with what Noiz was doing to his dick that he almost forgotten that Noiz’s finger was still buried deep within him, only reminded of that when Noiz added a second finger in alongside the first, immediately causing him to moan out loud, unable to hold back his voice.

Breathing heavily, he shot Noiz a glare once he got used to the tightness of having two fingers inside him, an adorable pout gracing the lustful features of his face while Noiz continued smirking at him, taking in every detail of his reaction without compromising on the carefully calculated thrusts he was giving his lower body. A few more strokes later and Aoba was completely hard, curved cock resting against his hip, the addictive sensation he had been yearning for the entire week almost knocking the conscious out of him before Noiz pulled his fingers out and gave his swelling cock a small kiss.

“Hold your knees,” Noiz demanded. Once Aoba complied, he took the butt plug up and waved it in front of him, earning a scowl from Aoba before he spread more lube on it and, without warning, Aoba gulped when he felt the cool feel of the tip against his hole.

He felt a skip in his heart, and he swore he almost forgot to breathe when he felt the item pushing his walls apart. The tip was bullet-shaped, fairly small but getting wider the further it made its way into him.

“The person who sold this to me told me that when I push this inside of you, it’d accommodate itself comfortably inside and you won’t be able to push it back out no matter how hard you tried,” Noiz commented nonchalantly, momentarily stopping his action and looking up to check if Aoba was okay.

Aoba wasn’t even paying attention to what Noiz had just said. He could clearly feel the foreign item in his ass and it felt huge inside of him, as if every small movement he made would tear him apart from the inside. Noticing his tension, Noiz leaned forward to cup his face, effectively returning Aoba’s attention to him as he opened his eyes, staring glossy-eyed into Noiz’s lust-filled ones.

“Relax, it’s gonna be fine,” Noiz said with a smile. Abandoning the toy, he moved both of his hands to caress Aoba’s cheeks, calming his breath down while he occupied his mouth with his lips, diving his tongue into it and sucking at his tongue, slowly but surely igniting the desire back in Aoba.

“N-Noiz…” Aoba called out, his voice broken and a muted whine escaped his lips when he encircled his hands around Noiz’s neck, desperate for more proximity, for more affection, for Noiz.

“I’m here, Aoba. I’m here,” Noiz muttered, kissing the line of Aoba’s jaw and running his hands down Aoba’s chest, ultimately stopping at his stomach.

When he was sure that Aoba was calmed enough with the situation, he moved out of his embrace, straightening up and taking in the lustful view of Aoba squirming underneath him. It was almost impossible for him to not do anything when Aoba was all submissive and needy of him like this. So he decided to surrender to his want, prepared to make a move on him but before he could touch the plug again, a loud ringtone echoed from the corner of his room.

“Tch.” Clicking his tongue, Noiz was trying to ignore the annoying disturbance but the ringtone stopped, and rang again. Again, and again, until it was so unbearable Noiz finally sighed and moved away from the bed as he hurried to pick his Coil up and answer the call.

“ _Ja?_ ”

From a distance, Aoba could only see the way Noiz’s eyebrows knitted together under the weak bedroom lighting. His boyfriend was speaking fluently in German but he was too aroused and too in need to properly process the language to make sense of what Noiz was saying. He saw Noiz turning around to give him a nod before he walked out of the room, leaving Aoba all alone, horny and drowned in want.

It was a good thing that Noiz didn’t do anything to restrain his movements this time. After taking a few deep breaths, he sat up, feeling electric shocks running through every nerve of his when he accidentally pushed the plug deeper into him from his motion. Clenching hard on the mattress to contain himself, he blinked the sweat out of his eyes before he moved his gaze to in between his legs, the sight in front of him almost knocked the air out of him.

The plug was just visible from where he was staring at, but there was no way he could miss the bunch of white fur poking out from his hole, immediately washing a stream of heat all over him as he felt his vision flicker, his head dizzy from the overwhelmed rush of heat. It was clenched tightly in his ass, every movement he made did nothing but clouding his head with want. Attempting to relieve some of his pressure, he shifted a little, just to find himself falling on his back against the mattress when the tip of the plug rocked itself firmly against his prostate.

This was not what he was expecting after a week of lack of touch; but it felt amazingly good, something he had never experienced before.

He wanted to stay put until Noiz returned – he could still hear his voice from outside the door – but the pressure in him was starting to become too unbearable. Even when he wasn’t doing anything, wasn’t even moving, he felt as if he was constantly being attacked by a faint hint of electric shock that travelled from his lower half up to his crotch. It was as if the plug was emitting some kind of stimulation that he wasn’t aware of.

Silently praying for Noiz to return, Aoba unconsciously grinded against the mattress, trying to get some sort of relief but the more he moved, the more aroused he got and before he knew it, his hips stuttered, his breath short and ragged and filled with need and want. Noiz’s voice became louder with every passing second of him rocking himself into the mattress, overtaking his own soft moans. He wanted that very voice to come now, to talk dirty to him and to drive him over the edge.

He needed Noiz now. He needed him so much it was starting to hurt physically.

“I see you’re starting to like it.”

Noiz’s husky voice hit his ear, sending him into a full-body shiver. When he felt his touch against his skin, his breath hitched, and he turned around to see Noiz giving him one of those smirks that always managed to arouse something out of him.

“I forgot to tell you that it came with an electro-stimulation function too. When you hit the right spot,” Noiz commented as he trailed his fingers along Aoba’s sides, stopping at the plug and pulling it out before pushing it back again, causing Aoba to arch his back, a small squeal escaping his lips. “It released a sort of stimulation that acts almost like aphrodisiac.”

Ah, so that was what happened just now.

Unable to form any coherent thoughts, Aoba could only gave out more ragged whines as he rocked his hips against Noiz’s hand on the plug, the sight in front of him did nothing but further intensifying the already ferocious fire within Noiz.

“Aoba, stand on all fours.”

Aoba could barely hear what Noiz was saying; he could barely think but he complied nonetheless as he did as he was told, turning around and supporting his body with his elbows as he raised his ass up at Noiz like a gift.

“You’re really desperate, aren’t you?” Noiz teased, moving behind him and caressing the smooth skin of Aoba’s ass before he moved his head nearer to the fur.

“Such a cute tail,” Noiz continued, playing with the soft fur with one hand, the other hand scratching lightly on Aoba’s ass, forming feeble hint of red trails across his fair skin. "You're so erotically cute, Aoba."

Across time, Aoba had made Noiz realize that he hold a certain kind of fondness towards cute things; and he liked it the best when the said cute items were on Aoba, who was on top of his list of cute items. Needless to say, the sight of Aoba with a rabbit tail poking out of his hole riled him up in a way that not only intensified his delayed need towards Aoba, but at the same time, he couldn't help but find Aoba endearing, even more then the real thing itself.

Burying his face in the pillow, Noiz could barely make out his ‘Noiz, please’, the two words crushing his endurance limit as he moved his fingers to the plug.

As he chuckled against the soft fur, he reached for the lube and poured some on his fingers before he sent two of his fingers into Aoba’s hole, pressing in deep alongside the plug.

Aoba winced as he felt his insides stretched further. Letting out little gasps of breath, he felt Noiz’s fingers moving in and out of his hole, his insides welcoming the friction a little better with each thrust. Then, when he was about to indulge himself with the thrusts, Noiz’s fingers were gone. Instead, it was replaced by a different kind of thrust that had his eyes brightened up in surprise as he looked over his shoulder to see Noiz twisting on the plug.

“Are you ready?” Noiz asked, licking his lips and tightened his grip on the plug.

When Aoba nodded, Noiz gave out a small hum and gave the end of the toy another twist before pulling it out slightly, only to push it back in.

Aoba could feel himself sweating more than usual, his voice trapped in his throat. Whenever the object rubbed deliciously against his spot, he bucked as Noiz continued pushing rhythmically at the plug, just enough to send shocks throughout Aoba’s body but not quite enough to push him over the edge.

Aoba knew that Noiz was purposely holding onto him; he could feel it from the way he slowed down his motion when Aoba showed signs of coming. Across time, Noiz had become an expert in gauging Aoba’s expressions and Aoba wasn’t sure if he was happy with how fast Noiz had picked things up. Not when he was purposely delaying his climax like this.

It was hot and suffering and arousing but all he could do was moaned into his pillow as beads of tears started forming at the corner of his eyes. His body was on fire, every one of his nerve was burning with want and he wanted Noiz to fuck him, to plunge into him so hard he could no longer remember his own name but Noiz’s.

“N-Noiz…” he yelped weakly, barely manage to turn his head over to look at his boyfriend.

“Coming?” Noiz asked, nudging the plug just right against his prostate and causing pleasure to shoot right through Aoba, making his muscles limp.

“N-No…”

“Hm?”

“I want you. I don’t want this anymore. I want you, Noiz.”

He managed to word his wants out. And it worked. Noiz stopped playing with the plug then, and when Aoba thought that he’d finally be getting what he wanted, he heard a small smirk from behind him.

“You’ve been waiting for me for a week, what’s a few more minutes?”

He swore he almost fainted there and then.

Truth was, Noiz knew that he wanted Aoba, as much as Aoba wanted him. But not everyday Aoba would agree for him to put something else but his own dick inside him and he wanted to savor the moment, to properly witness how endearing Aoba would be. For that, he would endure. 

“A bit more, Aoba,” Noiz whispered, holding his hips in place before reaching out to grip on his long-forgotten erection. “Jump a bit more for me.”

He couldn’t reject him, not when he was asking so properly like this. Feeling the plug deeper inside him, Noiz pulled it out before pressing it in again, this time properly against his sweet spot. His insides tightened around the object when it did and Noiz’s strokes on his length with his momentary run of thumb against his slit almost pushed him over the edge but Noiz hold on to him, gripping tight on his base whenever a choked moan escaped his lips.

At long last, all movements stopped. Almost seeing stars above his head, Aoba breathed heavily, regulating the air in his lungs before he felt soft kisses all over his sweat-slicked back.

“Noiz…”

“There you go,” Noiz said, giving his back one final kiss before he pulled the plug out and tossing it on the side of the bed. Gasping at the sudden emptiness, he slumped, boneless and weightless, on the sheet before Noiz turned him over.

“What a cute rabbit you are.” Noiz sounded amused. At normal times, Aoba would’ve smacked him on the head or gave him a few rounds of glares which would cause Noiz to tone down his teases. But now his body was abnormally hot, his dick abnormally hard, and every noise he made sounded abnormally sweet to Noiz.

The moment Noiz’s gorgeous features entered his line of vision, he gave his young boyfriend a smile. The whole week without Noiz had not only drained him physically, but emotionally as well. He’d thought that they’d have some sort of well-earned personal times together when Noiz came home but priorities had snatched his boyfriend away from him, leaving him with no choice but to swallow back his frustration all over again.

But now, Noiz was all his. Noiz’s eyes were on him. Noiz’s hands were on him. Noiz, everything of Noiz was on _him_.

“I miss you, Noiz,” Aoba mumbled, reaching out to touch Noiz’s face when the other leaned closer as he slowly traced the features on his face. “I miss you so much.”

Aoba’s voice was the best aphrodisiac for Noiz, the uncontrollable want in him now taking over his body as he embraced Aoba into his arms, kissing the tears off his eyes before he rested his head beside Aoba’s ear.

“I miss you too,” he whispered. “I miss you so much you have no idea.”

That was all Aoba needed to hear; and perhaps what Aoba had just said was what Noiz needed to hear as well, or else he wouldn’t have acted so genuine and so obviously in want of him right now.

A deep, tongue-against-tongue kiss later, Noiz sat up, towering over Aoba. In the proximity they were in he could clearly see the beads of Aoba’s precum sliding down the slit and along the length. He wanted to palm the sensitive skin in his hand, to touch it in ways Aoba loved best, and to make him come just like that. But he knew Aoba wanted something more; _they_ wanted something more.

So instead, he quickly stripped out of his clothes before he trailed his way down Aoba’s body. Registering the hint, Aoba opened his legs, invitingly and trembling when Noiz pressed his fingers into his hole again to make sure that he was still okay.

When the head of Noiz’s cock pressed against his hole, he gave out a soft moan, the sensation of Noiz’s piercings that he was more than familiar with making him swallow Noiz in greedily and causing Noiz to jerk at the mere visual as he slowly nudged inside of him.

It was too slow; too leisure for Aoba’s liking. Noiz had been preparing him so well, what with the use of the butt plug and the endless times he’d fingered him. But the younger man was inching so slow into him, causing an uncomfortable pit of frustration to form within him. Attempting to send him the message, Aoba snapped his hips forward, successfully ripping a loud gasp out of Noiz.

“Noiz, I need you. Please,” he begged as he stared pleadingly at Noiz, his hips continued rocking against Noiz’s crotch.

Something with the way Aoba’s voice broke when he spoke snapped Noiz’s endurance limit; and whenever Aoba was so honestly spilling out such absolute filth, it riled Noiz up in ways he couldn’t imagined.

No longer gentle like before, Noiz used all the strength he had on his hips to buck into him, filling him to the brim and making Aoba scream.

“Ahh, Noiz! Noiz!” With every thrust Noiz gave him, his body trembled from the exertion, his chest heaved heavily as he refilled the air into his lungs through parted lips.

“Hmm, you like it this way…” A heavy pant. “…huh?”

“No, I…”

Noiz came to an abrupt stop. While Aoba opened a tired eye to look at him, he saw Noiz giving him a suggestive smirk, his hand came to a rest at his cock, causing it to twitch at the mere contact.

“So you don’t like this?” Noiz teased, stroking Aoba’s length with varying pressure. “Should I go back to how I did it just now?”

“It’s not that…” Aoba panted. He was so embarrassed he wanted to jump out of their apartment window.

That response did nothing but deepened the smirk on Noiz’s lips as he lurched forward, hands still gripping at Aoba’s length before he muttered.

“If you don’t tell me what you like, I wouldn’t know what to do with you.”

There was no way he could win this brat, not when _this brat_ had his desire under control now. Surrendering to his fate, Aoba gave out a small yelp when Noiz gripped his cock a bit tighter, fingers moving down to his base and applying firm grasp at the sensitive skin.

“I need you, Noiz. Please move… faster.”

He was sure he’d regretted what he just said but for now, he couldn’t care less. All he wanted was to relieve that pent up frustration inside him. Noiz was all he ever wanted.

No, Noiz was all he _needed_.

Giving out a satisfied hum, Noiz pulled his cock all the way out before he thrust mercilessly into Aoba, his grip remained tightened on the base of Aoba’s cock as he continued plunging into him, again and again until what remained of Aoba’s voice was chokes and muted moans which did nothing but further intensified the pleasure within Noiz.

“So, Aoba,” Noiz asked between pants. “Is this how you like it? Fast,” Another pant. “… and hard?”

“Yes, yes, ah!” It was obvious that Aoba was losing himself in his own pleasure, no longer able to contain his own desire as he clawed his nails into the mattress, abandoning all intention to stay composed and desperately focusing on the intense pleasure Noiz was planting deep within him.

He could feel his climax approaching; he could see stars in his head; and the only thing he could hear was the slapping sound between skins, his own loud moans, and Noiz’s growls of pleasure when Aoba screamed his name.

He was so close, so very close to completion but Noiz’s hand on his base wasn’t allowing him to do so. He could feel his orgasm at the tip of his cock, desperately trying to seek its way out, his slit already soaking wet and leaking precum along his length, dirtying Noiz’s hand.

“N-Noiz!” he screamed, feeling the ache in his throat but that sensation was quickly drowned out by the Noiz’s heat that was rubbing his insides raw.

“Wait,” Noiz was no better. He was staring down at Aoba through half-lidded eyes, his breath heavy. “Wait for me, Aoba.”

The strangled sensation almost drained all the remaining air out of Aoba. Noiz was thrusting into him with enthusiasm and force born from obvious desperation, and when he finally released his cock, Aoba’s breath was once again snatched away by Noiz’s mouth on his, the sensation so blindingly strong and causing his body to spasm and jerk as he rode his orgasm out, feeling Noiz’s warmth filling his insides up at the same time.

When Noiz separated their kiss, he was surprised to see Aoba smiling at him, sending a pang of warmth straight into his chest. Because he knew that the smile wasn’t stemmed from the intense affection they’d just shared, but it was a smile that was born from genuine happiness.

And he was sure that he was wearing the same smile on his face, being both emotionally and physically satisfied.

 

 

“Say…”

Noiz’s voice made Aoba open his eyes and he was genuinely surprised to see the younger man playing with the white fur of the butt plug. Immediately, the heat rise to his face and he quickly tore his gaze away from the toy, still having difficulties believing that that object was inside him just an hour ago.

“You make such a cute rabbit,” Noiz remarked. Even without the need to look at him, Aoba knew that he was having one of those smirks on his face. He might not be coherent enough to give him a snare then when he was so consumed by his own lust.

But now that he could, he shot the nineteen-year-old a glare, then smacking him hard on the head.

“Ouch.”

“Don’t you _ever_ do that to me again,” Aoba gritted, red-faced.

“But it felt good, right?” Noiz smirked, amused with Aoba’s reaction.

“Don’t treat me as an animal,” Aoba complained, burying his head into the pillow and refusing to listen to what else Noiz had to say.

The warmth he felt against his back was what made him turn to look over his shoulder, just to find Noiz leaning against his head.

“Sorry, I just wanted to see how cute you would look like. You are Aoba, nothing else.”

Noiz’s genuine apology was his deadliest weapon and Aoba could never hold a grudge towards such a sincere voice, especially when Noiz wasn’t the best person to comprehend exactly how to deal with emotions and feelings. Swallowing thickly, Aoba turned around, hugging Noiz’s head and stroking the tips of his strawberry blonde hair. Sometimes, he could’ve gone overboard but Aoba knew that he meant no harm and that he only wanted to know more about him, just like how _he_ wanted to know more about his young boyfriend.

“Still…” he trailed, not ready to drop his dignity so easily.

“I’ll let you do whatever you want next time. Let’s do something together tomorrow,” Noiz said with a small voice, clinging onto Aoba and closing his eyes.

“Really?!” Aoba expressed, excitement obvious in his voice, the gloom nowhere to be seen.

“Yeah… You’re important to me too…”

A soft snore of Noiz became the next thing Aoba heard before he could respond to him. Giving his boyfriend a small smile, he returned Noiz’s embrace, hugging him firm in his arms, suddenly grateful for the warmth he was feeling both within and against his skin.

So he was Noiz’s priority too.

Probably it would be nice to have an experience like this once in a while. Noiz was still trying out new things, and Aoba was happy that he was willing to share new experiences with him.

But.

 

_The next day._

 

“NOIZ! WHAT THE HELL!”

Aoba stormed into the kitchen, glaring furiously at Noiz who looked up at him with a toast in his mouth.

“WHAT IS THIS?!”

Staring at the Coil screen Aoba had just thrown at the counter, Noiz gave out a small chuckle upon realizing what Aoba was raging at.

“Oops.”

It was a picture of Aoba, on all fours and with the rabbit tail butt plug attached in his ass.

 

 

Probably he could tolerate with this perverted brat’s new trick…

 

 _Or not_.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. I guess this is by far the biggest smut piece I have ever written. I need a pat on the shoulder -lies down-


End file.
